Spitfire's calling
by TrufflePuffle
Summary: Seemed normal at first, right?
1. Chapter 1

I looked in the mirror. I was afraid. Very afraid. I splashed some water on my muzzle to snap out of the irrational fear I felt. I shook it off eventually, looking in the mirror to examine myself. I looked like I hadn't slept in days, which, I knew wasn't true of course. I dragged my sleepy self to my bed. Before I lay down, I stared out the window of my room. I stared off at the distant PonyVille and couldn't help but feel that something wasn't right. I forced myself to forget about it and sleep off the feeling. I took off my goggles and my Wonderbolt outfit and lied down. The bed gave me the false sense of security I hoped it would. Perfect.I fell into a deep sleep, only to dream of only the worst possible scenarios.

I woke up in cold sweat and looked at the clock on my bedside table. It read 6:10. I sighed and got up, I had time to do some things before I had to get to the Wonderbolt Facility. I slid into my Wonderbolt uniform once again. "Feels like I'm wearing nothing at all" I smirked. I slowly went down the stairs, still rubbing my eyes. I trotted my way into the kitchen and opened the fridge. I looked through the large selection of food and picked out milk and some name brand cereal. I grabbed a bowl from the drawer and sat down at the kitchen table, pouring milk into the bowl. I sighed as I poured the cereal and ate it. It tasted bland. I got up and walked out of my house, putting my goggles on as I flew to work.

Something told me to slow down so I landed in PonyVille and walked from there. I kept walking, street after street. I heard a injured cry and ran to where it came from. The only reason I reacted so quickly was because I KNEW the voice... I ran into an alleyway and stumbled a bit. The world around me slowed down as I came to a horrific scene. My heart sped up to a near impossible speed. I walked a bit and fell to my knees, right besides the dying mare. I looked blankly at the body. I...it was...I...it was R...Rainbow Dash. I sobbed and put a hoof on her slowly. When I later pulled it away, it was wet with blood. She looked over at me, smiling. "Th...there wasn't anything you could've done..." She trailed off. I cried and choked on my words "I... I could've BEEN there for you. L...like I should have..." I closed my eyes to fight back the tears I felt. I looked into her eyes. "W...who... or what... did this to you?" I kept my cool, at least I tried to. I looked at her injuries, which were severe enough. "T...the changelings..." She coughed. From that moment on, I hated them for what they did. I lied my head down on her chest and cried. She weakly raised a hoof and stroked my mane. I was drenched in blood, but I could've cared less. I nuzzled her softly, wiping tears away from my eyes. "H...hey, R...remember that time when I walked in on you trying on my outfit? Y...you looked amazing in it." She laughed and looked into my eyes. "Spit...Spitfire I love you..." Her eyes suddenly stopped moving and I knew in my heart she was gone. I moved my hooves over her eyes to close them and called the paramedics.

I went with the body of my past best friend. I followed them to the morgue but I couldn't leave her. I refused to leave and acted childish. She was gone, there was no way I would get her back by acting like the way I was. I left the morgue and went to a night club to waste time. I walked in and sat at the bar. I ordered a drink that I never even touched. I just sat there, wondering how I could go on with my life without my best friend. I didn't even know if I could survive through the funeral. what would I say? All these thoughts ran through my head as I sat there. I sat there for what felt like hours, walking out on the street. My hooves felt like Jell-O and I was too weak to fly anywhere, so I went in the alley behind the club and threw myself on a pile of trash, falling asleep. Afraid. Alone. Cold.

I woke up where I had fallen asleep, my eyes were wet with tears. I flew home limply, no spirits left in me as I prepared for the funeral service. I changed my outfit to a black Wonderbolt suit and flew to the funeral.


	2. Chapter 2

I flew to the funeral sulkenly. I didnt know what to say when it was my turn to talk. Things like these made me think all the way to a destination. Before I finished thinking about how to start my speech. I landed in front of the funeral session and took a seat. I looked around at the others. I saw members of the mane 6 sitting in the first row with me, sobbing quite loudly. Understandable. I looked around and saw that almost all of ponyvilles popular ponies were here. I waited and heard all the sad speeches and took in the meanings.

I was up after Fluttershy was done stammering through her softly spoken speech. I walked up slowly to the stand and leaned up against it. "I...Well what is there to say that hasnt been said before? She was a kind pony..." I choked on my words "A kind pony who was an amazing flyer. I loved her... As a sister. We were good friends..." I got teary eyed. "I...I'm sorry I can't do this..." I stepped down and trotted quickly to the front of the building before burying my head in my hooves, sobbing. No matter what happened, I couldnt forget her.

I felt a warm presence sitting next to me. I opened my eyes quickly and there, standing in front of me, was Vinyl Scratch herself. "I'm sorry about what happened here, I want to show you a good night out, So why dont you join me at my place?" I looked up into her shades. They seemed to be kind and welcoming. "Sure, It'll take my mind off things..." I trailed off. "Dont beat yourself up over it Spit" She called me that so warmly. I felt so much better around her. She lead me down the streets until we arrived at her apartment complex. It was a nice, at home place. She took me in her apartment and sat me down on her sofa. "Want anything? soda?" She asked with enthusiasm. I smiled warmly "That would be perfect." She walked over to the kitchen area and grabbed a few soda's. I popped one open and sipped it slowly.

Vinyl talked with me for a few hours, mostly talking about personal things like our lives and eventually, secrets. Vinyl giggled after we wrapped up the conversation. "You sure are an interesting pony, Spit". "You are too Viny" I smirked. "Wanna...head to the bedroom maybe?" She smiled and I could see that her teeth were very pointy ,well, one on each side... I backed away slowly "Y...you're a...v...vampony?" She looked a little hurt and I immediately felt bad. "You told me earlier that no matter what, You would never stop being my friend" I looked up at her, baring her fangs " A...and I wont. I promise Viny." I got up and hugged her. I trusted her not to bite me. "Let's go to the bedroom now?" I nodded "Lets." We walked into the bedroom, which was dimmly lit and very welcoming. I walked in first, Vinyl almost immediately pushing me on the bed. I giggled softly as she climbed on the bed and on top of me. "You're in for an interesting night..." She said as she turned off the light.

I awoke the next morning, my arms wrapped around Vinyls body. She was still asleep, the covers were around us both. I looked up at the ceiling until she woke up, her fangs baring into a smile. "How'd you sleep?" She asked me curiously. "I slept better then I would without you" I giggled as I said that. She held my head and kissed me. After a little while she pulled away. "Stay here with me... please...?" I hugged her closely "Yes. I will." She grabbed my arm and walked out the door with me "Let's go get some coffee or something..." She yawned and continued to walk with me.

We grabbed seats at a streetside cafe. I ordered a regular coffee. She ordered the same thing. We sat there for a while, sipping our coffees.I, for the first time in a long time, was enjoying myself. Once we finished the coffees and payed the bits we owed, She took me on a tour of music stores she likes and sights she likes to view. She took me to a pier at sunset and we sat on the wooden dock, sitting with our hind hooves in the water. It was so calm and peaceful. It was nice and quiet out by the ocean. I enjoyed the cool ocean breeze against me. And once we got up and walked back to the apartment, and got into her bed with her, I felt right at home.


End file.
